This invention relates generally to computer networks, and more particularly to different stations in a network interconnected through bridges and hubs.
For simple computer networks such as an LAN (local area network) located on a small office suite on a single floor of a building, it has been relatively simple to determine the actual network layout by inspection. However, networks now include many stations through the use of 12-port and 48-port repeaters called hubs, and different networks are often joined together by bridges so that data packets are sent across different networks to computer devices located in many different buildings and locations. It is not unusual to remove stations from a network and add other stations without telling the network administrator. Accordingly, a need has arisen for automatically collecting detailed accurate information about the layout and topology of computer networks.